


Come Back To Me

by audreyslove



Series: Signed Sealed Delivered [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: an SSD jealous prompt
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Signed Sealed Delivered [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/932982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Come Back To Me

He hadn't been snooping. Truly.

He'd just been using her computer to check his email, just to make sure nothing pressing was happening in that full week between Christmas and New Year's. He's taken the whole week off after Christmas Eve, and despite it being a _verryyy_ last-minute vacation, his employer had understood, assuring him it would a slow week, and it would be unlikely any clients would call with pressing needs. Besides, as his boss Carmella had conveyed, he needed another mini-honeymoon with his wife.

So he had just been reading over his emails, calming any anxiety about his impromptu holiday. And then the chat window had appeared out of nowhere.

_Hey, beautiful. Long time no chat! I texted you but I didn't hear back. Just checking— are we still meeting next week?_

His breath is still caught in his chest, heart still racing as he pours over the message for the fifth time..

He shouldn't click that chat — he really shouldn't. But he does anyway because he's a weak, sad little man.

It takes him to Regina's profile.

He can't breathe. Good god on high, she's so bloody beautiful in the photos she picked. It's nothing sexy, just these very natural, candid shots of her — two of which he can remember taking _himself —_ and she just looks, well, perfect.

Roland is not pictured on her profile but she mentions him, and the fact she's a package deal and those who cannot love children need not contact her.

It seems this requirement has done nothing to take down the amount of suitors, however.

He should not be looking, but he's so hurt and scared, he can't help him himself. He goes to her inbox and checks recent messages. Of course her page is full of messages from men. Of _course_ it is.

He swallows down the bile rising up his throat as he reads messages from men to _his_ wife, _his,_ dammit.

It cuts deeply, and it's terrifying. He knows Regina is a catch, he's never lost sight of that fact.

But these men, some of them aren't really bad men (he shouldn't be looking, shouldn't be looking at this). They are good looking professionals. Doctors and engineers and architects, a vice president of a large tech firm... wealthy men. Powerful men.

Men who might be able to give her a better life than he can.

It's strange, though. She doesn't reply all that often. He can see a day or two where she responded to a couple of men, with something short, but there are no long conversations (he should not be looking at this, should not at all, the voice repeats in his head like a dull drumbeat he's set on ignoring, apparently). She's _very_ selective. But there are a few men she's responded to, and this guy who recently messaged her appears to be one of only a handful that she's ever written back. Someone she talked to quite a bit (he sees the string of messages and resists reading it and pouring through every last word).

Robin snoops on this guy's profile (his name is Andrew, but the man doesn't deserve a name at all in his opinion).

This is a man who, he recalls, has Regina's _phone number,_ fuck, she trusted him _that_ much. He's a pediatrician who works in the city and lives in Mclean, Virginia. He's has dirty blonde hair and these bright blue eyes and has a six-year-old son of his own.

Robin hates him. _Hates_ him, despite the fact that on paper they seem like they would get along just fine. They both enjoy rugby, a good lager, and activities Robin has come to enjoy in the states like whitewater rafting, skydiving, and mountain climbing. And he loves his family, two brothers and a very loving mother and father who love their grandchildren.

He thinks of his wife going on long camping weekends, his child playing with this guy's child, and it's enough to send him into a mini-panic attack.

He almost lost everything.

_Everything._

Almost, but he didn't.

Right?

It's been four days since Christmas Eve, and Regina and Robin have… been a little preoccupied. Each day has been filled soaking up every activity they can milk out of Roland, and quite frankly they have fucked each other into exhaustion every night (not that he is complaining).

They haven't really talked too much about the future yet, besides the little talk on Christmas Eve where Regina made it clear she wants him to live with her. She made her choice, he knows she did. She's not leaving him. They are together.

But some deep-rooted insecurity inside him has him wondering why the ivy-league, all-American doctor with a mansion in McLean and a beautiful family isn't a hell of a lot better than Robin. He won't be able to afford that, he can't give her first-class trips to Rio and Peru and Tokyo. He can't give her a picture-perfect family right out of a Hallmark movie. His family is broken and messy and complicated and not what she deserves.

And it sounds silly but he worries maybe she didn't make the right choice.

He closes the browser and deletes the browser history, his mouth dry and his stomach flip-flopping.

He should not have seen this. It's an invasion of her privacy, and shamefully pathetic that he even looked at all. He should just pretend he never saw it, right?

He shouldn't talk to her about it. He has no right to be upset or hurt. She did nothing wrong.

But frankly, he promised her honesty and the thought of keeping this from her seems worse than confessing.

He's still trying to work out what to do when she comes into the den, oblivious to what has just happened.

"Hey, babe," she leans over to kiss his cheek. "Roland is out like a light."

He swallows thickly, tries to put what he's seen out of his head. "He had a busy morning," he replies, trying to keep his voice steady and nonchalant. But she can tell something is off right away, raising an eyebrow and looking rather concerned.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with work?"

"No, everything's fine at work," he says. He's still sitting at her little desk, laptop opened to his work email. He shouldn't tell her, it's just going to start a fight, she'll be so mad at him for this, and she has every right to be so, yet…

He takes a deep breath and turns to her, swiveling the little chair away from the laptop.

"I... uh, saw something I should not have," he says, motioning back to the screen.

She looks genuinely confused, searching her mind for what he could have seen.

"A message for you popped up, and I _know_ I shouldn't have, but... I looked, and…"

"What message?" she asks. She sits on his lap and motions at the computer, and okay, this is a good sign. She doesn't seem terribly upset.

He sighs and types in the address of her profile. He doesn't look at her face, so he misses the way she frowns at the sight of it.

She takes his hand off the laptop and replaces it with her own, and checks her inbox.

"Oh. Andrew."

He grimaces. He doesn't like hearing that man's name out of his wife's mouth.

"Yeah…" Robin says dumbly, not sure how to voice exactly what he's feeling.

She sighs and turns to him, looking a bit defensive as she reminds him, "Robin, we were broken up. And you fucked Marian. And at the time I thought you two were still dating and this is _none_ of your—" she starts to get off his lap as she speaks, but he is a weak man and the idea of her leaving him is awful, so he reaches out for her, urging her to sit back on his lap. She does.

"I know, I know, I'm not mad at you and you had every right to move on. I mean, you _have_ every right to... you still have that right." His voice sounds high and pitchy, and he hates it.

"What are you saying?" Her head tilts as she stares at him half-annoyed, half-curious.

"I... looked at his profile," Robin explains, holding his hand up as she stiffens and opens her mouth to protest, "I know, I have no right, but it happened so fast, and I just…" he shakes his head. "I have no excuse. But he's a good man, it seems, with a good family, and plenty of money, and…"

She furrows her brows. "Are you _jealous_ of Andrew?"

"Not just Andrew," he says before he can think better of it. "There are so many guys who want you—"

"You looked at other messages?"

"No, I just... I saw them and looked at the profiles of some—"

That's enough, it seems. She gets off his lap, putting her hand in her head as she walks away. He feels the loss of her immediately, and it leaves him cold and anxious. Shit, this is a mess. "You _read those,_ oh god…" She sounds less angry than he expected more... upset. The way her cheeks pink and flush he'd almost swear embarrassed is the emotion she feels, but that can't be it. She has nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I didn't _read_ them, I just…" He sighs. God, he's an ass. "I visited some of the profiles of those you wrote back to but I didn't read the conversations, I swear, and I'm not accusing you of anything, that's not what that is about."

"Then what _is_ this about?"

"I've always known that you could have anyone you wanted, never doubted it for a second, but seeing it, it's just…"

A shy smile spreads over her face. "Oh. I was quite popular on that site."

"Of course you were," he says emphatically. "You're a catch in every way. And those are men who... they can give you things I can't."

She sits down on the couch, that smile splitting wider across her face. "You mean like a summer home in Tuscany and a six-bedroom home in an exclusive neighborhood right outside of D.C.," she surmises.

He nods.

"When have I ever cared about that sort of thing?"

Never. If she had cared, she would have married one of those men her mom kept trying to set her up with.

He knows this, he _should_ know this, but hearing her say it brings him more relief than he would care to admit.

"You still deserve it. And I want to be the best for you."

"You already are," she assures. She walks back towards him and takes a seat back on his lap. "You give me things no one else can."

She's too good to him. She knows he needs affection now and she gives it freely, nuzzling into his neck and cuddling him as if he were a child (he is, at this point). His fingers skim down her back.

"Like what?" He cannot help but ask, insecurity bleeding into the question.

"Do you want to _read_ the conversations?" she asks. "I feel like all jealousy you have will be gone if you read them. Though I'm dreadfully embarrassed of my flirting skills in text form." She cringes, and so does he, but for different reasons.

"I don't think reading you _flirting_ with other men is going to make me feel any better." He holds her tightly. "I don't want to think about how close I am to losing you."

"You aren't close to losing me. You were _never_ close to losing me," she assures. Her head is now laying on his shoulder, arms draped around his side, "I had a whole year without you, and nothing serious ever came out of that whole mess. I've never had any interest in anyone else, not truly."

"Why did you pick to go out with Andrew?" he asks softly.

She pulls back from his embrace just enough to look him in the eyes. She shakes her head and scratches her fingernails through his hair the way she knows he likes. "I had just agreed to spend Christmas dinner with you and your family…" she swoops in to kiss his neck, "and Marian was going to be there…" another kiss to the neck, "and I started thinking about how once you two finally came out as a couple, I wouldn't be invited to these holidays anymore, and Roland wouldn't want to spend a sad Christmas alone with his mom, so... I thought I needed to try, to at least try. You know?"

His heart breaks for her. "I'm so sorry you ever felt that way," he says. He lets the tears fill his eyes before blinking them away. "You are always welcome with my family whether we are together or not, you know. I'd never... I wouldn't…"

"I know that now, babe." She presses a kiss to his brow while her fingers skate up and down his neck. "But I didn't before. And Andrew… is respectful, and easy to talk to, and attractive, and seemed like he could keep Roland's interest," she laughs. "But we just set up a date, I set up dates with a few men on that site. I usually ended up cancelling. Even if we had gone through with the divorce, I probably would have cancelled that date anyway."

"Why cancel?" he asks, "if he was so fun and respectful and _attractive,"_ he sounds like a petulant child, can't help it, but he's long since forgone trying to be mature about this.

"Because I didn't feel the same way I felt about _you,_ when you and I first met, and I didn't want something that would just remind me of what I was missing."

"You barely knew him," he reminds her, "who's to say—"

She chuckles and kisses his neck. "We spoke, and that was enough to know I didn't feel the same, and I wouldn't."

"What's different?"

"From the moment we first met, I felt a connection with you. We can talk for hours about everything or nothing at all. You know the perfect thing to do or say to cheer me up when I'm upset, you even know when I _am_ upset, I don't have to say anything. You feel like home." She holds his head in her hands, palming either side just above his ears, anchoring him so he has to look into her eyes. "That's not something that's easy for me to feel, because before Emma introduced me to your family I never felt a sense of belonging to anyone, not even my own parents. You are my home, I never really had one before you."

She should not be comforting him, not right now, but she is anyway and he loves her so much his entire body physically aches. He's caught up in the moment, trying to think of the exact words to say, when she adds. "Besides, all of those men were absolutely awful lays, a real disappointment."

He pouts, playing along, but can't help but add, "You're joking." She is, she told him she didn't sleep with anyone, and she's just being cute, lightening the mood a bit. But still, he needs to hear it's a joke.

"I _am_ joking," Regina sighs, "I mean, they were all shit except for Andrew, now he was…"

" _Not_ funny," Robin warns, shifting away from her, a bit playfully. "The thought of you with any other man is no laughing matter," he argues, pressing a kiss to her lips.

She gives him a quick peck back.

"I swear, the year we were apart, other than some unsuspecting guy's leg, the only action I got was from my own hand." He laughs, and she echoes the action, face lighting up into a sheepish smile. It's funny, but she can't really bring up touching herself without the images racing through his head, and he's only just got her back and it does not take much, not at all, to get him all hot and hard for her.

"Roland's asleep?" he asks, and she's barely managed a nod before he kisses her deeply. She's caught off guard, makes that surprised little _Mm!_ before she kisses him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Robin hoists her up into his arms as he stands, not breaking the kiss. Regina wraps her legs around him and lets him take her. God, he loves how they fit together.

He's carrying her in his arms when he finally brings himself to break the kiss, panting "I want you in our bed."

There are lots of places he could have her now, namely any damn spot in the house except for where his son is sleeping, but he wants her in the room they share, where he sleeps next to her, where they made a life (and a son) together.

Where no one else gets to have her.

"Right now?" she asks cheekily when he's halfway to the bedroom. She licks his earlobe and nibbles it in this way that always drives him crazy. "What about dinner?"

"I plan to eat well," he insists, and then rasps into her ear, "I'm going to make you come so hard you won't be able to see straight."

"Promises, promises," she says teasingly, but this isn't a joke. It's been four days since they got together, and they've ended up fucking at least twice each day. And this can't continue forever, but certainly isn't going to end anytime soon. So now, he's going to try to give her the best she's ever had, or at least the best she's had in the last week, overworked muscles and sore dick be damned.

He enters the bedroom and pins her against the door, kissing her fiercely. She likes this, being taken hard, and these past few days she's craved it, has actually been the one to initiate sex in this aggressive, almost desperate way that they now seem to need.

She makes this little sound as he kisses her, a throaty little moan that zings right to his dick, has him wanting her even more than he already had. He urges her to get out of his arms and stand. Regina goes easily, and then he's pushing her hard against the door and unbuttoning her pants.

"Christ you're beautiful," Robin breathes as he sheds her of her jeans and panties, rucking them down to her knees. "So, so beautiful. And mine."

He finishes stripping her from the waist down (not an easy feat, those jeans are skin tight) and then looks up at her from his position, kneeling before her. She's all sweet and smiling, hands threading through his hair in that tender, loving way she has about her.

The hell with foreplay, he takes her just like that, licking up her thighs til his mouth is right where she likes it. And he's not the only one oddly turned on by this unexpected conversation, thank god.

"Fuck, you taste so good," he moans. He eats at her greedily, savoring the feel of her on his tongue. When he places a firm lick right around her clit, he hears her head hitting the back of the door with a little thump, and fuck, that's hot.

Regina lets out that little gasp she always does, he loves that, and then, _God, Robin…_

Maybe he's being pathetic, but he absolutely gets a thrill out of her saying _his_ name. And the fact she never said anyone else's like that over the year they were apart (and won't ever again) is perhaps the best feeling in the world.

"Say my name again, darling," he begs, "Want to hear you scream it. Say it like you belong to me, let me hear you." He gives her a few strong licks alongside her clit before he dives right into it, and fuck if she doesn't sound like a goddess when she moans his name.

.::.

Regina is not normally a fan of jealousy. Usually it implies a lack of trust, a symptom of insecurity in a relationship. She finds jealous partners come across as whiny and insulting, angry and petty, and always counted herself lucky that Robin was, for the most part, not a jealous man.

But _this,_ now, for some reason... this is hot. Telling her how lucky any man would be to have her, and then very much wanting her all to himself, the way he hauled her off to bed like he couldn't bear to let her go... it makes her feel so _wanted_ , so _sexy._ So much so that she doesn't mind the fact he saw her dating profile or looked up other men she might have spoken to. It seems to have made him more appreciative and desperate for her, even now, as he's between her thighs, making her legs tremble as she fights to stay standing, leaning against the door for support because god, he's good with his tongue, always has been, and _fuck,_ he's doing that _thing_ , those little sucks between hard swipes of the tongue...

"Hmm, Robb- _inn!"_ She scrapes fingernails against his scalp and tries to keep her balance. He moans into her sex, at the sound of his name, she knows. And suddenly she knows exactly what to say to make him lose his mind even more.

"Robin?" she rasps.

"Mm?" he doesn't pull back, doesn't take his tongue off her clit to even answer her, he's too far gone, she thinks, and it's sexy as all get out.

"You're the only one who — _oh god! Please, more, I_ — the only one who has ever had me like this... _ahh_ ! I've never had _this_ standing before, not in this way with anyone else…"

That does it. He gives her a hard suck, hard and long enough to where she thinks she will come right there, but then he's pulling back to look at her.

"All mine?" he asks, that coy little smile on his face, and she nods.

He lifts the threadbare shirt she's still wearing up and off her.

He swoops in to claim her lips, and what starts as a peck becomes something deep and passionate. He tastes like her, and she loves that. She likes being his, too.

"Never with Daniel…" Robin rasps, kissing her neck.

"No," she replies.

"Not with Graham…" He swirls his tongue around one nipple and then the other, and she lets out a gasp, her hips thrusting into air, looking for friction.

"Never with Graham," Regina confirms. He is kissing down her body now, and it's slow and torturous, pleasure building with every press of the lips, every gentle swipe of his tongue.

"Not with Jefferson."

"Definitely not," Regina almost laughs. Jefferson would be the last man to kneel before her like this.

"All mine," he all but whispers. Her insides go molten, nerve endings light up. God, she's had so much sex for the past four days she can hardly believe how desperately she _needs_ it again already.

He's kissing around her navel now, tongue laving against sensitive skin, and she looks down and realizes he's kissing those telltale signs of her pregnancy, those little stretch marks by her hips that haven't ever completely disappeared.

"Those are all yours too," she laughs dryly, "sadly."

"Not sadly; I love them," he says earnestly. He's always said that, and she's never truly believed it, until now, the way he's worshipping her, kissing and touching them. And she supposes it's nice, being marked in some way that connects them.

Robin fully kneels back down between her legs and offers her a satisfied smirk.

"I'm the only one who gets to see this view," he breathes, kissing the apex of her thighs gently.

Regina runs a hand through his hair, and nods her head.

"Not Andrew," he murmurs between wet little licks of his tongue. His voice is heated and passionate despite the fact that it's ridiculous. Of course, Andrew hasn't kneeled before her; they've never even met. But it seems to make everything feel _more_ intense.

"Not Andrew," she says, "he never even got a chance… never got to touch me— _oh fuckk, like that...!"_

"Poor bastard," Robin mutters, "he probably thought about it... probably jerked off thinking about you... but he never got you."

That shouldn't get her hot, shouldn't shoot a bolt of electricity straight to her clit, but it does, the thought of Robin claiming her over someone else who will never have her, combined with the teasing things he's doing with his mouth now, god…

"Babe, please!" She palms the back of his head and pushes him into her. It's a bit aggressive for her tastes, but she really, _really_ needs to come, and she can't take any more teasing.

"Fuck," he grunts into her sex, the puffs of air just make her even more turned on, have her gasping.

And thank god, he lifts his hand up, and _yes,_ thank god, she really wants his fingers…

"Ahh— _mm_!"

Two fingers thrust in fast and hard, and it's both pleasure and a slightest edge of pain. It's been four days of fucking each other raw, and while she's been practically dripping each time, soreness is an inevitability.

She hopes he didn't notice. Hopes in vain, because the second she cries out his fingers still.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yesss," she hisses, thrusting into his palm. "Don't stop."

But he's already drawing his fingers out slowly, and is looking at her, pleading for honesty.

"I'm a little sore but it's nothing," she admits.

"Oh," he frowns, "Damn it… I…". He needs this. She knows he does. He's thinking about how he almost lost her to another man, and he needs to be with her again, renew their connection, and that is exactly what she wants, too. This is why she's going to insist on this happening, the small amount of discomfort will be obliterated by the pleasure anyway. "But you're so wet, you've always been…"

"It's bound to happen when you've come about twenty times in four days" she points out. "It's nothing, I'm sure you're sore, too, but you still want it. It's okay, just.."

"It's not okay. I won't hurt you," Robin argues. "I can just," he swipes his tongue firmly over her where she's swollen and aching, "do this."

But that's not what she wants, not at all, so she whines out a little _Nooooo_ and a _I really want to fuck you._

He chuckles, and then nods and, oh thank god, she's never been so happy to win an argument in all her life.

"Let me…" he walks over to her nightstand and opens the drawer, takes out a bottle of lube where she's always kept it. .She doesn't really _need_ it, but it can't hurt. And he's right, it may prevent injuring herself further.

But now he's looking down at the drawer at something that must have caught his eye.

"What's this?" he asks, holding a very new toy in his hand.

She doesn't blame him for not recognizing its purpose (though maybe he should, given the location — she keeps her sex toys in that drawer). It doesn't look like a vibrator at all. It's an oblong-shaped object with a little crystal for a power button, a thick, circular silicone band on the other end.

"That's your competition," she says, raising an eyebrow at him. He still looks puzzled, so she gives him a minute, lets him process it. She watches him turn it on, and when the vibrations start, and he thumbs over the silicone ring and feels the sucking pressure, it dawns on him.

"Oh…" He smiles, looking at it. "Is it good?"

"Very," she confirms.

"When did you get this?"

"Right after Ruby's bachelorette. Uh, a friend recommended it."

She's not going to tell him who and he's smart enough not to ask, because that friend is Emma, and nothing could kill the mood more than putting the image of his sister masturbating in his head.

So she glosses over _that_ issue and adds "I didn't have you and I was going crazy. This was decidedly safer than humping a guy's leg whenever I needed to get off."

" _Fuck,_ that's sexy," he mutters. "Use it for me, please."

"Now?" She asks and chuckles when he nods his head vigorously. She walks towards Robin and takes the object out of his hand. "Only if you promise to fuck me afterward."

He swallows thickly. "I don't think I'd be able to resist," he assures, motioning her to the bed.

Regina takes a deep breath and lies down, checking to make sure the door is closed. This particular vibrator isn't terribly sexy, it just… lays on top of her and does all the work. But there are still things she knows that can turn Robin on.

She settles on the bed, runs a finger through her wetness, and circles it around her clit. "It goes here," she explains, centering the silicone ring around her clit. It's good to know, in case he'd ever like to use it on her.

And then she turns it on, letting her free hand graze over her breast.

He leans down and kisses her ear.

"That's it, darling, get yourself off."

She loves this toy on its own, but the combination between it and his voice is going to be fantastic.

Robin takes his seat in the chair nearby. He looks absolutely entranced.

She turns the vibrations up, the intensity higher, just a few clicks…

She shuts her eyes tight and bites back a moan, because it's too soon, much too soon, for her to be this far gone. But this thing is special, can have her coming in a minute if she's not too careful.

"No, don't hold back," she hears Robin utter, "I want to hear you."

"I won't last long," she gasps, throwing her head back. He has no idea how _good_ this is, the things it does to her..."unless I try to draw it out."

"Fuck, you look amazing," he groans. She hears him unzipping, adjusting, and tilts her head and squints to find him with his hand on his cock, looking like he's about to eat her up. "I used to think about this all the time. When we were apart…"

"Me too..." she sighs. She can still hear him, but his words are being drowned out by the vibrations and the sharp building pleasure. "I used this — _ah! —_ so much over the last year, right before I would see you, right after…"

Her eyes are shut tight, so she can't see him, but she hears that deep groan, hears him getting up, and then he's beside her, stroking up her legs. It feels so much better, stronger, feeling him touch her as she edges ever closer. His hands slide slowly from her thighs to her belly, past her ribs, to her breasts. It's the perfect complement to the steady thrumming vibration between her thighs, and when he lightly pinches a nipple, and bends down to lick the other, she lets out this loud cry that she's very lucky does not wake Roland. Robin echoes the sound. God, he's nearly as bad as she is and he's not even being touched. She moves the vibrator just a tad, just off where she needs it, just to prolong this a little more before she finishes.

Robin kisses her lips, just a small heated little peck, and then pleads, "Tell me what you'd think about when you did this without me."

Words are hard, and she's right on the edge, so she can only gasp out, "You."

He knew it was coming, had to, but she still catches his sharp intake of breath, and groans "Only me?"

It's enough to pop the mood just a tad because she can't resist teasing him, and well, it wouldn't be exactly true to tell him she got off to _only_ him over the course of the entire year they were apart. "Mm, well, one time Sam Heughan was there, too."

Robin snorts, and she chuckles, but doesn't stop, just moves the little toy on the edge of where she needs it, stoking the fire but not setting her up in flames.

"And what were we all doing?" he asks. He's touching himself now, with his free hand, and apparently the mention of another man hasn't completely killed the sexiness of the moment for him, which is good because reliving _that_ fantasy is gonna make her fall apart in seconds.

She gasps. "You were showing him how to make me come…"

"Because I know you best." He rasps into her ear, again not a question, but not untrue. His hand is on top of hers now, and he's pressing that little magic device into her, moving it to where she needs it, proving those words right.

"Mmhmm, _yessss_ Robin…" she moans, "that's so good… you were telling him how to touch me and... _mmm!_ … and then he... finished me… and you, you took over and fucked me."

"...Because I'm the best at making you come." His voice is so confident and _sexy_ now, determined. He guides the toy on its own, and the ring shifts right into place.

"Right there," Regina gasps, and oh god, each vibration is strumming through her veins now, catching and singing into nerve endings, spreading ripples of pleasure through her body. She arches her back as her thighs start to tremble, and yes, this is going to be good, really good, she just needs to topple over that edge...

But then he moves if off her, damn it, and she whines, fights it, tries to move it back to where she needs it, but he doesn't release his grip. He just drops a kiss to her lips and whispers. "Tell me, tell me no one knows your body like I do. Tell me no one makes you come like I do."

If it were anyone else, it wouldn't be so hot, hearing him so possessive, begging her for validation, and, well, it's true, and she really wants to come.

"No one makes me come like you do," she pants. "No one feels as good as you do, you're all I want, mm, Robin…"

"I was better than him." His voice is deep and edgy, and full of longing, fuck, this is hot.

" _Yesssss_ , you were, _god_ , he was good but you were better, please Robin, I—"

He moves the toy right back where it was, his grip slackens as she lets him position it just right, and she sighs as her hips rock just the slightest bit into it, and she squirms, and the it locks into exactly where she sees it and she sees stars.

" _Mmm_ fuckkk, I'm, Robin, _oh_!" Her eyes roll back and her body arches, everything goes tight and tense.

"Yes, gorgeous, come for me, say my name… wanna see you come for me, thinking about me when you—"

Tremors of pleasure course through her, and she falls off that edge, finally, _finally._ It's _intense,_ it always is with this toy, but with Robin's hand holding it steady and where she needs it, it's more so.

She feels herself settling after the orgasm, but he's holding that vibrator steady against her, and she taps his hand, half out of habit, letting him know it's over.

He shakes his head. "You can have another, darling." He must have figured it out, how the toy doesn't directly touch, just goes around her clit, and that means she doesn't need a break at all, and _god_ , she's going to come again, fast and hard...

"Can you... fingers…" her legs start to twitch as the ecstatic bliss builds deep inside again. She's never had this with something inside her, and if it can in any way enhance this feeling, then…

"God yes," he says. He still has the lube and his fingers are wet and glistening as he glides them in carefully. She's close now, feels herself squeeze around those fingers, and _oh fuck that feels amazing._

Her back arches so high she almost feels herself jumping off the bed, and as he gradually picks up the pace she grinds into the vibrator harder, readjusts, and…

"F-faster…"

"Fuck, love, you look…" he groans, and she catches him just watching her work on herself, and it's _so sexy,_ the way he's watching her right now. "Can't wait to be inside you again when you come, you feel so good around my fingers, come for me again, for me, only for me, darling…"

She does, squeezing tight around his fingers as those little spasms hit her, and then she's flying high, weightless and free, crying out something to him, she can't even hear herself, the feeling is too strong...

He doesn't let up this time either, and she's still gasping and catching her breath when the pleasure builds back up.

"Don't stop," she gasps, because she is going to come again, that will happen, and soon.

"Never," he groans, and there's so much weight, such power and sincerity to his voice that it makes her shiver.

Orgasm pulses through her in a matter of seconds, and she doesn't hold back, grabs the back of Robin's head and pulls him into a kiss to swallow shouts that might wake their son as she spasms and rides the pleasure out, milking it for everything it's worth.

She loves kissing him, loves that little surprised and desperate moan that he makes when she grabs him like this, almost like he's grateful for her, and she loves that even more since they got back together.

She comes yet _again_ , or maybe it's just one long orgasm, she isn't sure, but she's gasping in his mouth for air, still not over the electric sensation that's pulsing through every nerve, and he's muttering and kissing her neck, something about how _beautiful_ she is, how _gorgeous_ she looks when she comes for him, and how much he missed seeing her as his, how he never wants it to end. It's sweet and sexy and she draws out every ounce of ecstasy she possibly can from his fingers and the vibrating bliss between her legs.

The hot and heady kisses slow, cool down into soft, gentle, tongue-filled pecks between heavy pants. He draws his fingers out of her and turns off the toy.

.::.

He's never been so close to coming without being touched. His cock is throbbing, absolutely painfully aching, and if he doesn't get some relief soon he might just lose his mind.

She just came four times in short order in front of him, looking otherworldly as she reached that peak each time, and each time _did_ things to him he couldn't ever put into words. It's satisfying in every way, maybe because she's all his because she trusts him enough to bare herself to him in this way, because she comes like a fucking champ and looks like a goddess doing so while telling him how perfect he is for her, and how she only wants him… God, he's lucky she didn't try to touch him during all of that, or he would have made a mess all over her and embarrassed himself.

She's still catching her breath next to him, breathing out an _Oh my god, oh my goddd_ that is riling him further, because _Christ_ , she's really far gone.

He knows he's not the only person to use a sex toy on her, she mentioned it years ago, when she asked him to use one on her early on in their relationship. So he's not the only one who's gotten to see her like this, but he's sure he's the only one that's watched her come _that_ hard and _that_ much in such a short amount of time. The thought makes him itch for her even more, has him wanting to get on top of her and fuck her hard and selfishly, but he won't do that, not now, he needs to feel connected to her, needs to make her come around him, needs to feel special and wanted and needed, so he's going to hold back, he is.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Regina sighs, a hand running over her forehead and into her hair. "I didn't think that," she looks towards the vibrator, at its place on the bedstand where Robin had placed it, "could get any better, but everything's better with you."

And there she goes again, making him want her even more than he thought possible.

She moves first, though, climbs on top of him with a devilish smile, and urges him out of his tee-shirt. And then she's kissing his chest and abs, and oh god, she's working her way down, down, and fucking Christ, it's going to feel so good, her mouth is so perfect, but that's the last thing he needs, he's no more than a few sucks away from coming….

"Darling, I want that so bad but I— _mm_ ! " she's pulling at his boxers, shooting him that pleading look, and he arches his back to help her slide them off, "Regina _oh Christ!_ —" she's kissing his stomach, swirling sucking kisses that make his cock visibly twitch, _god,_ the aching is even worse, he should just let this happen, it would feel so good, such sweet relief, but no, "I—I want to fuck you, I want to—" her tongue slides from his belly button down the shaft of his dick, and words fail him, all he can see is black, his balls must be fucking purple by now, his dick is swollen and aching underneath the pressure, and he wants to just sod it all and let himself go, give in and feel that release...but he doesn't want this to end. Not just yet.

"You can go more than once," she muses with a coy smile, "I want this," and then she takes him in his mouth, pulls back the foreskin and slides her tongue down his shaft, and he's fisting at the sheets and moaning until she releases him to add, "I haven't finished you with my mouth yet… I miss it…"

A voice in his head tells him this is just pillow talk, that this isn't something anyone would _miss,_ but then she's swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock and those thoughts fly out the window.

He moans and nods, lets her take control. He looks down at her as she takes him in her mouth and fucking hell, it's quite the sight, her lips wrapped around his cock, tongue peeking out on every other stroke to wrap around his shaft, eyes peering up at him teasingly. She's all his, completely and in every way.

"Fuck, you look beautiful with my cock in your mouth," he moans, "all wrapped around me, oh fuck, love, your tongue is—."

Her cheeks hollow as she gives him a mind-numbingly deep suck, and then she releases him from her mouth with a wet little pop.

"Mmhmm, only for you," she grips his cock, he's coated in her spit, so when she strokes him it feels like absolute heaven. "I'm all for you."

"Fuck!" He tosses his head back, he wants to watch her, doesn't want to stop looking, but it's too damn perfect. "I love you so much. So, so much, you know that, don't you, darling?"

She hums in the affirmative with him still deep in her mouth, and it makes his heart soar and cock ache at the same time. She can't say those things, not when her tongue is swirling around the top and sliding flat against that vein on his cock, not when her hands have moved from the base of him to his balls, cupping and squeezing in that way he absolutely _loves._ He reaches down to stroke her cheek gratefully once before running a hand through her hair, and she looks up at him with lust-filled eyes, and that's it, he can't fight it anymore. The pressure is building, she's sucking and touching and stroking him in a way he can't resist, and he feels himself hit that point if no return, and _fuck._

"Regina, I— _oh god,_ I can't, I'm going to—"

She just sucks harder, the angel that she is, a little bob of her head indicating it's okay (he feels the need to ask anyway, despite the fact they've done this thousands of times, it's just... been a while). He lets go, feels his balls tighten as he spasms and releases all of that pent up lust and love for her, coming fast and hard into her mouth.

He forces his eyes open to watch her, and god he loves this, loves that she swallows every last drop he gives her, because _she_ loves _him,_ loves him enough to do this, to at least act like she loves _this,_ and that's something, isn't it?

His legs twitch as the last of his orgasm leaves him and runs down her willing throat, and then he's urging her up and kissing her.

There's just a bit of the remnant of him on her lips, but it doesn't bother him at all, because "Fuck, I love when you taste like me." He doesn't give any fucks what people think of him for it, there's a bit of a thrill of tasting the sour hint of him on _her_ tongue, like she's _his_ , like she belongs to him...

So he kisses her deeply and enjoys every bit of it, then urges her to cuddle into his side. She goes easily, humming happily as she nestles against him like a kitten trying to find the perfect spot.

"That was…" he still doesn't quite have his breath yet, or his mind back, he's not sure how to phrase it. _Incredible_ sounds too trite, _amazing_ sounds overused, but it truly was both and more.

.::.

That was earth-shattering, mind-numbing, absolutely bananas sex that may have broken a few laws of physics. There are no words to describe it. She still feels the echoes of vibrations between her legs, a steady pulsing that she's never quite felt for _this_ long afterward.

"I know," she sighs, running a hand lazily up his chest, "You feel so amazing, there's nothing like it. I'm still all tingly."

He flashes her that goofy smile of his that makes her want to laugh and smother him in kisses. He's so, so cute. She's never going to tire of this, she thinks. She has no idea how either of them were able to go without this for so long, it's ridiculous, when you think about it.

"I love making you feel good," he sighs, bending down to kiss her hair as she snuggles in closer.

"Can I ask you something?" he says after a few moments of post-coital bliss.

"Mhmm," she hums, letting her fingers trace the well-defined muscles of his chest.

"What happened on those dates?"

She chuckles, half out of amusement and half out of embarrassment. What a series of mistakes she made.

"I went out for cocktails with Matt," she starts, thinking back in the memory. "We talked about our sons, about being single parents… talked about baseball… he ordered for me when I was in the bathroom, said he knew it was a drink I would _just love_."

"Uh-oh," Robin's face screws up in an amused little smirk. He knows her well, too well it seems. Regina is _not_ the type you want to order for, and she's not one for surprises. This guy did both, and it grated on her.

"Yeah, but I did really like the drink," Regina giggles. "It was some apple infused whiskey with a few other ingredients, very good."

His face screws in disappointment. She understands, hell, if he had told her about a date _he_ had gone on she would have wished some disaster to befall whatever woman ended up out with him. So she plants little kisses into his chest, reassuring him that they are together, that they are _here,_ they made it through, before continuing.

"I was nervous…so I had a few more drinks. I... maybe got a little tipsy and he became more interesting with every sip."

Robin doesn't like hearing that, it seems. He screws his face into that look- the one where he's trying to conceal pain but failing. But he has nothing to worry about, not really.

"After cocktails he suggested a walk by the monuments. And I took him up on it."

He seems to like _that_ even less. He's all clenched teeth and angry eyes. And there's something a bit hot about it so she presses him a bit further.

"We held hands at some point…"

Robin doesn't disappoint. His reaction is somewhere between anger and devastation. A scowl on his face and eyes that look like they could throw daggers.

Regina laughs, rubs a hand through his hair. "Relax, nothing happened. While we were out he told me about growing up in the south… and how it taught him to always be a gentleman and treat a lady properly. "

Robin laughs, because he knows her, and adds, "Yikes."

Regina nods, "And he told me he was so sorry that I had to _do it all on my own,_ that I shouldn't have to work _and_ raise a child…"

"Fucker," Robin mutters, and she knows there's insecurity there, because they aren't exactly in the position where she can quit her job, and part of him thinks she deserves that, she knows.

"He was a little sexist," Regina laughs. "I like working, babe. So I didn't say yes to another date. But I did go on two dates with Michael."

"Two dates with the same man?" he asks, and oh, he didn't expect that.

She nods. "He worked for the Federal Reserve, had an eight-year-old girl…"

"He was a father, too." Robin stiffens. She slants her eyes looking at him, wondering why the fact she exclusively dated _fathers_ bothers him (shouldn't that be a _good_ thing, that she was looking for someone family-oriented instead of some fuck boy?). But then she wonders if a part of Robin thinks she was trying to replace him.

"I liked dating someone with a child. I figured I'd never place them above you or Roland, and... a father, he'd be more likely to understand that, you know? I wouldn't be anyone's number one, and that makes it easier because I knew they wouldn't be mine."

That seems to soften him a bit if the tender expression on his face is any indication. But then, he shifts. "Why two dates with _Michael?"_

He's cute when he's jealous.

"We got on quite nicely. And I just felt comfortable with him… and I had seen you and Marian together at dinner. That night you went out with Emma, Neal, Will, and Killian?"

"Ahh…" he recalls that evening, smiling sadly and shaking his head. "It was after the group meeting and Killian just told us where the gang was... it just happened."

Regina nods. "But I felt like I should move on since you did, so I pushed myself. It became a pattern, actually. I'd see you with her or think about you and her, and I'd tell myself it was time. So I talked a bit with Michael, and then we went out, and there was…" she smiles at him sheepishly, "I guess... some chemistry? He was... witty, kept me on my toes…"

His face falls, and he looks less angry now, more upset. She doesn't really want that. "I told him I wanted to take it slow. For the second date we had dinner, a good dinner, and then on the ride home, he tried to kiss me. And a second date, just a kiss goodnight, that's slow, right? And you weren't the only one who was sexually frustrated, god it was terrible, I wanted it so bad... I probably led him on. But it didn't feel right when he dove in…" she shakes her head. "So I turned away from the kiss last minute. He caught my cheek, and pretended that was what he was going for... but..."

Robin's jaw is still locked, that expression on his face looks less angry, less hurt, more predatory.

He claims her mouth, hungry and frantic, presses lips against hers before darting his tongue across them, asking for entrance. She opens to him, lets him kiss her deeply, push her back until he's half on top of her.

He releases her mouth with a wet smack, pulls back to look her straight in the eye.

"He didn't kiss you," he says sternly.

"No," she responds, though maybe he should have, because Robin's got this fiery passion in him now, and it seems jealousy _does_ things to him, things that really make her hot.

"Only I get to kiss you." He plants a kiss on her like a stamp, verifying his words, searing and passionate against her lips, as if they could leave scorch marks in their wake.

"That's how I want it," she assures, offering her neck to him so he can trail a path of kisses down it.

"You didn't want him touching you like I do," he whispers in her ear, giving it a teasing little nip. Then he throws the blankets back and then he's working his way down her body, making her his with his tongue and teeth and lips.

"No," Regina agrees, her voice breathy and affected by each warm press of his lips and tongue. She throws her head back and just lets herself _feel._ He's on her breasts now, and he takes nipple in his mouth, nipping and sucking the way she likes it. It's not gentle, which is _good,_ because she doesn't want soft and sweet, not now, she wants it rough and passionate. So those hard sucks send jolts of electricity through her, zinging right to her clit, have her opening her legs for him. "I don't want anyone but you. God, Robin…"

" _Yesss,_ say my name," he hisses, and fuck that's hot, "tell me you want only me."

"Fuck me," she begs a little desperate moan coming out of her as he nips at her a bit too much.

"Only me," he pants against her skin, "say you only want me."

"I… _mmmph_!... I only want you," she moans, writhing under him for some sort of friction, but no, he's working her up with nothing, and it's torture.

"I don't think you realize how crazy it makes me to think of you with someone else," Robin murmurs between strokes of his tongue. "I want to fuck you so hard, right in front of everyone so they know that you're mine."

"I'd let you— _God please- fuck yes!"_ He finally, _finally_ puts his hand between her legs and gives her a nice rub, the moan she lets out is damn near pornographic, and she wouldn't care, but Roland's asleep, so she covers her mouth with her hand, biting down on the flesh of her palm to keep from screaming as his fingers toy with her clit.

Robin stops though, leaves where she's wet and begging for him, moving to peel that hand away from her mouth.

"Don't do that," he urges, "I want to hear you scream for me."

" _Roland,_ " she warns, trying to keep from shouting out as he gives her his hand again, lets her rock into him.

"I don't care, we'll risk it. I _need_ to hear you, you've no idea... I just need it, please?"

She looks at him, he's all desperate and pleading, and she _really_ shouldn't, she'll be mortified if Roland wakes up and wanders in while they are like this.

"Lock the door," she breathes. Robin's up and over to the door in an instant, and she breathes a sigh of relief to hear the click of the lock.

He doesn't climb right back on top of her, he's too busy staring at her sweetly, and for a second she worries this has gone too soft, that they've lost that bubble of jealous rage, but there's still that glint in his eye, thank god.

"You've no idea how good you look," he rasps, "I love you like this," he rubs a hand up her leg, from ankle to the apex of her thighs. She jerks her hips into his hand the second they get close to touching her, and it makes him chuckle. "God, you're so wet already, darling."

"Mhm," she gasps, letting out an impatient "I want you," seconds later. Why is he not back on top of her?

She takes matters into her own hands, sits up on the bed and wraps her arms around his neck. He seems to appreciate the boldness, lets out a little sigh of pleasure before kissing her again. And then he lifts her into his arms and she wraps her legs around him.

They are both naked and ready, and he's taking her to the wall, and oh, yes, that will do quite nicely.

"You should have just called me if you were horny," Robin whispers as he slams her against the wall. "I would have seen to you."

She doesn't like that word, not usually, but now, it's fitting, she thinks about when she was alone, wanting to be touched so desperately, and fuck it, she absolutely _should_ have called him. She wiggles and squirms until she's lined right up with him, and gasps, loud and indulgent as she rocks her core right against his erection.

"Thought about it," she moans. He's thrusting back, and she's sliding up and down over his cock and it's just perfect. "Thought about it all the time… _"_

"I swear to god, I'm not joking, I'd take you right there, while you were out on your _date_ , grab you and drag you to the bathroom and fuck you til you screamed for me…" he's really pent up, almost angry, but for some reason it's hot as hell, has her aching with need, "So _he_ would hear, so he'd know that you were mine… tell me you're mine again babe, tell me…"

"I'm yours," she moans "Now please—"

"Your fucking gorgeous body is only for me," he pants, "no one else gets you like this, only me…"

"Only you— _Robin!_ Please I need you to make me come…"

She's reached past the point of playful foreplay, is aching for him, and all this talk of belonging to him, that's just spurring her on, making her want him more.

He urges her to stand, and she does, lets him take the lead. He runs a test stroke through her folds and it's sweet torture. He takes his time, slips a finger into her slowly, groaning at the feel of her, and watching her face intently.

"So, so wet, are you— does it—"

Somewhere in the lustful haze she remembers that the last time he did his she let on that she was sore, but now all she feels is the gentle hum and buzz of four past orgasms combining with the promise of more, and no, there's no pain.

"Doesn't hurt — feels so good," she breathes, pushing into him, "Fuck me."

He slips his finger out of her and guides himself into her, slipping through her folds. "So fucking wet, so tight… all mine," he breathes before thrusting inside her.

He lifts her leg, tilts her lower body towards him. She feels herself clenching around him, she's so far gone already, fuck…

He's just as bad as she is, let's out a startled cry at the feel of her wrapped around him that has the ache between her legs growing. And then he stares deeply into her eyes and says, "Do you want to come again? Come with me inside you?"

God, yes.

She throws her head back, moans something that he must know is a _Yes,_ and then pulses right around him and squirms back, tries to shift up and down on him herself.

"Fuck you're hot when you're on my cock," he moans, and then he begins thrusting against her. "I love watching you ride me, when you take control, you've no idea... most beautiful thing in the world…"

Speaking of taking control, the angle isn't quite perfect, so she shimmies her hips until she can locate the sweet spot. She finds it — the position that makes those hot currents glide through her, the sweet ache building with each jerk of his hips…. _it's good, it's good, it'ssofuckinggood, Robin, please, harder_ ….

"It feels the best with me," he whispers in her ear, "right?"

The edge of insecurity might be cute, if she weren't so far gone, completely in love with whatever type of possessive, frustrated, mark-your-territory fucking they are doing. So instead it just makes it sexier, has her moaning into his ear. "Never felt this good... _oh_ !... with anyone, ever, _Robin, godIloveyourcock!"_

There's a little grateful smile there, just a shadow underneath the carnal lust. But then he's biting his lip and moaning at the feel of her contracting around him, and groans, "You've no idea how good it is, so much better than I've ever... Christ you feel amazing…..",

He dives into the soft skin of her neck, kissing and sucking exposed flesh, and it sends ripples of pleasure through her, combining and mixing with the steady buzz between her thighs, making the perfect cocktail of ecstasy, and that's it, she's there, right in the edge…

"God, fuck me harder, Robin, please, don't hold back, fuck me how you want to!" She wraps both legs around his waist, so he's holding her completely, has her, all of her. Her back burns, the steady banging against the wall behind her leaving her a bit raw, but it's hot, being taken so hard. So hot that it doesn't even hurt, just adds to the pleasure brewing inside her.

He's whispering promises, telling her he won't hold back, won't ever hold back, that he's got her, that he's going to make her come so hard for him. He fucks her hard and fast, like she wants, and there's both pain and pleasure with each thrust. He has her so worked up she loses the rhythm completely, isn't able to answer every rocking of his hips with hers. He takes care of that, presses a hand firmly into her hips and moves her how he needs her, it's so good, so good _._

"God, I love you," he rasps, "you've... no idea... how lucky I feel to have you... I just…"

Everything is popping and zinging, and she starts to see bright bursts of colors exploding behind her eyes…

"I can't believe it sometimes, can't believe that you're mine... I never want to lose you, darling, can't... mmm! Fuck, you feel incredible…"

She knows what he means, and she feels the same. This doesn't seem _real_ yet, it's like a dream, that she gets him back, loving her, pleasing her, worshiping her... it's all too much.

She wants to tell him all of this, but she's intoxicated on the emotion of the moment and the feeling inside her, so she only manages a _Me, too_ . So she scratches her nails against his back, making _him_ hers, leaving her imprint in red, passionate marks. That feeling is bubbling inside her now, fire pooling in her belly, growing with every stroke of his cock. The way it somehow manages to rub against her clit and hit that spot inside her that has her losing the ability to think, and there's no turning back now…

"C-Close…" she whines, gripping him tightly, fingernails dig harshly into his back, and he groans appreciatively.

"God yes, love, come on my cock, _please,_ need to feel you come, so badly…"

She's so close, she wants to topple over that peak so badly, her eyes clench shut as she focuses on the pleasure, the feeling of his lips on hers, his cock inside her, his hands around her, and that's it, she feels her body jerking of its own volition, her back arching as she writhes in his arms…. so close, so, so close…

"Oh Robinnnn _ohfuckinggodimcominggggg_.."

Her mind goes blissfully blank as orgasm rips inside of her, jolts of electricity shooting and pulsing as she comes.

She feels him jerking erratically, muttering something like _fucking beautiful_ and _so damn hot._

"Fuck, I'm going to come so hard, Regina, you're gonna make me come so hard, so much…"

She's still riding the aftershocks of orgasm, and thinking of him, coming hard for her, and it's _hot._ "I want to see you come babe, I… I want to feel it."

It's not what she usually requests, but he knows what she's getting at, can tell by the way he tosses his head back and mutters _Fucking Christ._

He grips at her tighter, leans so his lips are hovering over her ear, whispering "Do you want me to come on you, darling? Want to feel how hard you make me come?"

She hisses a _Yessss_ before diving in to kiss him again. He's moving erratically inside her, rhythm completely off now, but it's _good,_ sends a shiver up her spine, thinking of how close he is as he jerks into her.

"Mm, Regina, gorgeous, get on your knees for me…"

He lets her slide out of his arms as he pulls out of her, watches as she positions herself beneath him. "Tell me what you want," he begs, stroking her cheek gently.

"I want to feel you come on me," she breathes, and then she takes his cock in her mouth and gives it a firm suck. He didn't expect that, he thrusts into her mouth and lets out the sexiest damn moan she's ever heard.

"Love when you taste like me," she says when she releases his cock. "Come for me babe, let go, come on me, make me yours…"

He groans, takes himself in his hand and jerks himself while looking down at her with this awestruck look he gets sometimes. It's _sweet_ and _tender_ and she loves it, loves every part of him.

"You're so damn beautiful like this," he moans, "so fucking sexy, on you knees for me... I'm... god, Regina please do that again…"

.::.

He's looking down at her, appreciating the view of her, kiss swollen lips parted into a coy smile, her tiny frame folded in front of him. She's cupping his balls now, stroking and tugging gently, enough to build up this feeling inside him. Robin doesn't need it, though. Being with her defies whatever refractory period he's supposed to have, he's needed to come for ages now, and since he's felt her come around him it's been an acute ache, a _need_ . He locks eyes with her, and fucking hell she's so gorgeous, warm and inviting, he cannot believe he's this lucky, to have the most beautiful woman on the planet kneeling before him, _asking_ him to come on her, he just... she's so sexual, so free, and all _his,_ and he's about to make her that way, cover her in his own desire.

She didn't say _where_ he could release on her, and some animalistic part of him really wants to come all over her gorgeous face, to watch her accept and love every part of him... but they haven't discussed that, and he's so pent up, desire churning, having his balls tight and throbbing, he's going to come hard and he won't risk popping off into her eye and hurting her. So he focuses on her naked body, on her beautiful tits, warm olive skin around dark pink, stiffened peaks, and that's it. God, she's so fucking breathtaking.

He bites his, his lip and groans a warning _I'm gonna come. A lot, babe, I'm—_ and it's music to his ears to hear her warm and sultry response, telling him to _come on her,_ to _let her feel_ him.

He feels himself tremble as she squeezes his balls, and he can't hold back any longer, he can't…

The dam breaks hard and fast, and he aims away from her lovely face, onto her beautiful tits. It comes out in warm, strong spurts and feels bloody amazing, looks even better on her. He watches her coy smile as she looks down to watch the evidence of how badly he wants her paint her body, leaving a shiny, glistening trail as it drips over the hardened peak of her nipples. _._ She lets out a soft little sigh while he's coming and it intensifies everything, has him shivering and shaking as he finishes.

He can't control his mouth, is babbling, "Fuck, Regina, you make me come so hard, I— you're a fucking goddess, love you so much, so much…"

She takes everything he gives her, happily at that, and he feels so _desired,_ so _loved,_ feels like she's _his,_ and _fuck…._ she's all he has ever wanted in this world, and he _gets_ her, she's only his and in this moment he doesn't care how it sounds, she's his wife, his beautiful, sensual wife.

He doesn't stop looking at her until his release is over, keeps his eyes open for every drop that lands on her. When he's done, he braces his hand on the wall behind her, moans and lets his face fall and body slump as he catches his breath.

Fuck, that was mind blowing.

.::.

She doesn't blame him for needing a moment. Two hard orgasms in such a short time has got to have him wiped.

She's about to ask him to move, the need to get cleaned up taking precedent over the serenity of the moment, but then his eyes open and his expression goes soft and loving as he cups her chin and strokes her cheek.

"Sorry," he chuckles as he comes back down to earth. He steps into the master bath and comes back with a warm washcloth, urges her to her feet and cleans her up, kissing her tenderly. When he tosses the damp cloth in with the dirty towel hamper, he is still panting, still looks quite affected.

"You alright over there?" Regina asks, winking at him.

Robin lets out a shaky, muddled _Haaa,_ before composing himself. He runs fingers through her hair, and looks at her with a gentle reverence that punches her square in the chest, renders her breathless.

"I'm sorry. I... got a little carried away there… I didn't mean to get so jealous and predatory, I just..."

She chuckles and shakes her head. "Don't apologize. I _loved_ it."

His expression changes from one of worry to one of relief. "Yeah?" he asks, as a broad smile takes over his face.

"Every last bit of it," Regina confirms.

His eyebrows raise, head tilts to her in almost disbelief. And then he lifts her into his arms, carries her to the bed and lays her down, snuggling against her like a lovesick puppy.

"Sometimes I can't believe I found you. You're so perfect for me." He kisses her brow, her cheek, her jaw line. "I love you." His voice goes just a bit reedy, just a little unsteady. "You're the only woman I've ever truly loved. Thought I had loved before... but it's never been like this. I need you to know that."

Tears sting at the back of her eyes. It's unexpected at this moment, hearing such a tender confession. And maybe she always knew it, deep down inside, but now he's said it and it's _real._

She can't quite muster a response, just holds his gaze and gives him a little nod at first while she swallows the knot in her throat.

"The thought of losing you…" he trails off, "It terrifies me. More now that I know what my life is like without you."

"You're not going to lose me," she reminds him, "I was just as miserable as you. Probably more so."

He looks at her skeptically. "No, I would win that one, I'm afraid. I could barely function, I—"

She shakes her head. "Robin, I thought you were building a new life with Marian for almost a year."

His face falls, and he lets out an angry huff of air. "I'm so, so, sorry about that, I—"

"We've already worked through _that,"_ she reminds him. They have, they've talked and shared and fucked the jealousy and hurt right out of her, and maybe when this new honeymoon period is over the pain will come back, but it's gone for now, there's nothing left of it. So she smiles and admits, "I just wanted to win. I was more miserable than you."

Robin laughs. "So stubborn. So competitive," he chides, but the tone of his voice is one of pure pride and love.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," she says contently.

"No, darling, I wouldn't," he agrees, shifting to spoon her, "I love every last thing about you. Truly."

Regina sighs happily, but he said he loved _everything_ about her, and that must include the way she teases. She shifts to face him, props herself up on her elbows and says, "That's what Andrew said, too."

He laughs, shakes his head disapprovingly and covers her in kisses, tells her he's determined to make sure she can't even _remember_ Andrew's name by the time he's finished with her.

He showers her in affection, in compliments, kisses, orgasms, trading jokes between words of love. And in the early hours of the morning when they've _finally_ settled to sleep, she can't help but laugh at the thought that she will _never_ forget the name of the man who unintentionally gave her such a wild and passionate night.

She should thank Andrew one day.


End file.
